


Supportive Charles and Javier

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Gen, Wholesome, self help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: I made this drabble for a friend who was feeling down lately and I hope it can help whoever needs to hear (read?) an encouraging word. Be well friendsTriggerwarning: I didn’t describe much of the dark thoughts, but proceed with caution.





	Supportive Charles and Javier

The cold air of the night didn’t make breathing any easier. You were alive despite everything, despite the feeling that each one of your senses were abandoning you. You had a clump down your throat. Your hands didn’t felt like your own from all the tingling.  
And the crying. The awful sob that you couldn’t stop. Your body going into a vicious circle of gasping for more air and restarting it.   
You were smart enough to hide behind a tree a bit far from camp. As far as you could get with your vision blurred by warm tears. You fell to your knees, uninterrupted thoughts constantly reminding how much of a failure you were. In the dead of night, with no one around, you felt truly hopeless.  
You felt that way until you heard the sound of sticks and leaves being step on. The thoughts of self-loathing were replaced by shame.  
“It isn’t what it looks like!” you said cleaning the path the tears had formed in your cheeks, “Okay... maybe it is...”  
Javier had a weird look on his face, as he was not sure what to do next. But he could not bare to see you looking so down and not do anything.  
He sat beside you.  
“Qué pasa? Talk to me.” he said in a whisper, making sure that his voice sounded as soothing as possible.  
“I don’t know!” you looked him, suddenly self conscious about how you must have looked “I’m sorry! You shouldn’t see me like this.”  
“Hey, it’s ok.” he said placing his hand lightly in your shoulder. He wanted to comfort you but wasn’t sure if you would let him, “You can talk to me if you want to, and if you don’t, I’ll keep you company.”  
You couldn’t stop feeling guilty of making him worry about you. But a small part of your mind started feeling relaxed with his presence.  
You hugged him. It was impulsive and much needed. Javier didn’t hesitate to hug you back, making small patterns in your back with his fingers. It was really soothing.  
You felt like something inside you was released with the warmth of his embrace, like you’ve been pretending for so long but now you were finally safe to let it out.   
The tears started running freely again, and so did an lonely sound you made while weeping. You felt so much sorrow inside you, and you couldn’t stop it from leaking.  
“Is she hurt?” a concerned voice asked, “How can I help?”  
It was Charles, drowned to the glade worried sick by the noises.  
“She’s not feeling well.” Javier answered.  
You tried, again, to dry your tears.  
“I’m so sorry Charles! I didn’t meant to scare you.”  
He came closer and sat on the floor, beside Javier.  
“No need to be sorry for, I’m just relieved to see that you are ok.” He glanced at you, as if he was analyzing how you felt inside “Well, not exactly ok. Want to talk?”  
You shook your head. Being around them made you feel a little better, and if you started talking you probably would start crying again.  
“I have an idea!” Javier said as he got up “Stay here! I’ll be right back.”  
Charles closed his eyes beside you.  
“Listen.” he said, in a whispering voice.  
“What?”  
“I found the sound of the birds and the animals very calming” he said looking focused on it “Try with me?”  
You took a deep breath, and all the noise in your head slowly lowered. You could sense his breath next you, the chirp of a bird above your head. You could even hear the wind howling and footsteps nearby. Time seemed to slow down as well.  
As you opened your eyes again, Javier had already got back. With his guitar. He started playing, not saying a word. But looking at you with affection.   
It was unexpected and a great surprise when Charles started humming along with the cheerful tune.  
You had all the troubles in the world, and inside of your mind. But in that moment you realized you had too, amazing friends.


End file.
